


i wish i wasn't such a narcissist (i wish i didn't really kiss the mirror)

by bloodandcake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcake/pseuds/bloodandcake
Summary: It's okay to love them both, Katherine had said.





	i wish i wasn't such a narcissist (i wish i didn't really kiss the mirror)

_It’s okay to love them both,_ Katherine had said.

.  
.

Damon is in front of her, blue eyes dark with passion, and the way he looks at her makes her skin burn in anticipation.

He pushes her back in direction of the bed, and Stefan’s hands catch her from behind, pulling her onto his lap, while Damon advances towards them like a predator.

For a second, she looses herself in the sensation of Stefan caressing her neck with his lips, and so she gasps in surprise when Damon rips her shirt in half, hands immediately exploring the newly exposed part of her body.

.  
.

_It’s okay to love them both,_ Katherine had said, and she had been right.

.  
.

Damon’s eyes leave her for a second, and she can feel the brothers communicating over her shoulder, then a dark smile forms on his lips and suddenly she finds herself lying on her back, skirt ruined, too, both of them standing over her with love and hunger in their eyes.

Stefan starts to unbutton his shirt, hands hasty and uncoordinated, eyes still on her, until he accidently rips out a button in frustration. Damon, who has already shed most of his own clothes, rolls his eyes, pushes his brother’s hands aside and rips off the annoying piece of cloth for him, throwing it across the room.

Stefan smiles at him, then turns back to Elena and bends over, starting to kiss her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Damon turn his head back as arms wrap themselves around his body from behind.

.  
.

_It’s okay to love them both,_ Katherine had said. _I did._

.  
.

Her wicked doppelganger trails her hands across Damon’s chest, before catching his lips in a passionate kiss, and pushing him backwards onto the bed, so they’re next to Elena and Stefan, mirroring their position like their darker, beautiful reflection.

When Stefan breaks the kiss, she catches Katherine looking at her with those dark and hungry eyes that are just like hers and yet so different, and she knows what comes next.

Katherine’s lips brush over her own, and for a heartbeat, Elena wonders if the fact she doesn’t stop her counts as narcissism.

She doesn’t care as much as she should. 

.  
.

_It’s okay to love them both,_ Katherine whispers against her mouth. 

Elena smiles.


End file.
